Malfoy's Fake Prophecy
by ApacalyptiCserpent
Summary: Wow, there's finally a time when Malfoy needs Hermione, but for all the wrong reasons. Could it be that he found a way to let his father help him with his secret. A fake prophecy and everything in this fic Formerly by Black Mist
1. Chapter 1

Life was so sucky at the moment. She watched with sad eyes as Harry and Ron boarded the train without her, with faces as happy as if they had never known her.

A hand wrapped around her waist, and she looked up into the cruel grey eyes of Malfoy. The imperious curse may control her actions, but it would never rule her thoughts.

Having been put under this curse weeks before she had learned many things about the Malfoys, none of which were good news for her.

Malfoy needed a bride, and not just any bride, but one to live a prophecy. One that would give Malfoy the complete control he needed.

Hermione fit the description in the prophecy and so she was cursed and swept away from friends and family.

He was to wed her in three days in front of the student body, but due to the fact that Dumbledore was at Hogwarts she would not be imperioused while there. Malfoy hadn't talked to her about that yet, but Hermione knew what she had to do as soon as she was released.

Malfoy leaned in to her, and Hermione felt her body involuntarily responding to him. Their lips touched, and if it wasn't for the curse she would've thrown up.

As they boarded the train and found an empty compartment, Malfoy was muttering something under his breath. As soon as the compartment door closed she knew why.

The curse lifted and she felt luxurious freedom. She reached over to smack Malfoy, but he easily caught her slender wrist.

"We need to talk," he sighed, "I don't want this marriage anymore than you do, so we just need to accept it and move on."

My computer time is up, so review and all that junk!


	2. Chapter 2

He looked at her with eyes as deep as a storm and waited for her to respond to his statement. Hermione's eyes were narrowed in hatred and anger, and he couldn't blame her. He did do some pretty terrible things to her, and the imperious curse probably wouldn't be the last.

"Malfoy, as long as you keep me locked to you, you can be sure that I will never accept anything, and we will be just as unhappy as ever," She looked at him with complete and utter anger and continued walking towards an empty compartment.

He looked down and followed her, realizing that she needed space, after all, this marriage was being forced on both of them. If he knew anyway out of it he would have used it, it's not like he wanted to be with her anymore than she wanted to be with him.

Hermione found an empty and thankfully empty booth, and began making herself feel comfortable. Malfoy walked in quietly behind her and took a seat in the opposite bench. She glared at him through her long eyelashes before falling into a fitful sleep.

As many terrors flashed through her semi-conscious mind, Malfoy was watching her writhe on the bench, her face contorted in pain. He thought back to his own past, one filled with moments like hers, and felt a small twinge of regret at having caused her anguish. He turned and looked out the window so he wouldn't have to watch her.

Hermione woke to the train beginning to slow, opened her eyes to an empty compartment. She quickly pulled on her robes before Malfoy could walk in on her.

"It's good your up," Malfoy said while entering the booth, "we need to talk." He sat down again while she settled herself, "I'll leave you alone with the imperious if you listen to me. We need to present an image so we don't give people the wrong idea. This is very important to the world, I don't think you know how important, and it's up to us to make it work. This could be the difference in how many people survive the final battle. You should be careful, you don't know who is on what side, and what they could do to you. Maybe you should check where your loyalties lie, and where others are as well."

Hermione looked at him, and tried to figure out what he was trying to say. Why couldn't he just come out and say what he meant. Sure riddles where fine when they were on paper, but this was just ridiculous. Sometimes that Malfoy made her so mad! What was it with boys and using more words than they had to?

"All do what you want me to, but tonight you need to explain EVERYTHING!" She walked past him off the train and into one of the waiting carriages. She smiled to herself and figured that she had handled herself quite well, but the smile soon vanished as Malfoy entered the carriage and sat next to her.

"Don't look so happy to see me," he whispered in her ear as they journeyed to the school.

Being head girl was a new and exciting experience, but it was dulled by the fact that Malfoy was the head boy. Unfortunately, this also meant that they had to share a table, they were allowed to sit at any of the tables as long as they were together. This was perfect for Malfoy's plan, but it didn't make Hermione feel any better.

They entered the hall, and Malfoy slipped his arm around her waist to drag her over to the Slytherin table. "This had better not happen often," she whispered in his ear, but he only smiled and continued to move towards the table.

"Is this your new girl?" Pansy asked with a sneer as they sat down with Malfoy's usual cronies.

"This is my new permanent girl, my _fiancé_," Malfoy said to close the matter as Dumbledore gave his customary announcements and then dismissed them to their dorms.

Hermione and Malfoy started up to their new head dorms, and she smiled in anticipation for the information that he was sure to give her.

How was it? Please review, and yes Jessi it's review not reeeeview!


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione raced towards the narrow but sweet little staircase that was just off the grand staircase, hoping that soon Malfoy would say what he had meant on the train earlier. Malfoy was just a few steps behind her, and she could only imagine what he was thinking.

As she opened the snug oak door at the top of the stairs she gasped in amazement at the beautiful workmanship that was in the room. Whoever the artist was was able to skillfully blend burgundy, green, silver and gold into the furniture, art on the wall, the rugs and even the doors where their names were elegantly inscribed.

Hermione flopped onto a burgundy couch with silver and gold seams, and looked expectantly at Malfoy. He continued standing, but gave way to her impatience, "So you want to know what is going on?" Hermione nodded in exasperation and he continued. "You know about the fact that we are together for a prophecy, but you probably don't know what prophesy it is. It is yet another prophecy for fate, and a way to change the Potter prophesy. If we succeed, there will be another opportunity for Voldemort to fail.

My father needs an heir, and Voldemort has convinced him that you are the perfect candidate, and even went so far as to tell my father that blood doesn't matter as long as the offspring was smart enough to handle things when he is gone, which will probably be sooner than we think.

I found the prophecy I referred to earlier when I was in London and talking to a wizard I had just met the day before. I invited him to lunch, and it was there that he went into a trance and gave me the prophecy that I will use. Unfortunately, I need you to cooperate. You need act like you're in love with me for this prophecy to work. Although I'm not able to tell you the specifics about this, I want you to trust me. I know you don't like me, and I don't like you either, so don't expect any extra help from me. Just know that whatever happens is for or because of the prophecy, and not because of any feeling of my own."

Having said so much, but really so little, he left the room and retired to his private quarters.

Hermione sat for a little while longer before going into her own room. She twisted the carved door knob, and looked into the most wonderful room she had ever seen. Silver and green was in every object in the room, but it was tasteful and elegant.

Hermione had always loved those colors, and as soon as she had learned that they were Slytherin colors she had had to give them up. Now she had her own haven full of the colors that she had been deprived of.

She pulled off her robes and slipped into the queen bed, the dark green sheets warm and soft around her. Before long she was sleeping, and completely unaware of the figure that was standing in her open doorway.

well, here's another one! Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke drowsily the next morning, and reached over to pull off her covers, when something 'woke up' in her.

She was unable to get out of bed because of an arm draped across her waist. When she had moved the grip had tightened, and its owner had emitted a groan. Hermione cautiously turned over and saw that the arm belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy, and groaned. Just because she was his fiancé didn't mean that she actually wanted to be near him.

She moved back to her original position, and waited impatiently for him to wake up. As she lay in the bed, Malfoy began to have nightmares. Hermione smirked at the thought that even the 'mightiest of us all' still had bad dreams.

"I won't let you take her," he breathed, clutching her even tighter than before, "I'm not like you, don't you ever say that!" Hermione struggled in the now uncomfortable grip, and tried frantically to wake him up before he tore her in half.

After many struggles, he finally woke up, and Hermione was furious. "What the heck do you think you're doing in MY bed? This isn't your private property, it's MINE. Also, get your filthy mugs off me!" She practically fell off the bed in her haste to get away from him, and he stared at her in shock.

"What do you mean YOUR bed, this is MY bed, and what are you doing in it?" he demanded, and Hermione looked around in just as much shock as Malfoy had. Sure enough, it was his room, although it was hard to tell because the colors were the same.

"Wha, wha, What the heck!" Hermione stuttered before fleeing the room. She ran her fingers through her tumble-down hair and tried to figure out how it was that she had ended up in his room. Sure, they had to get married, but she had no intention of EVER sleeping with him, even if it was just actually sleeping.

When she had reached her room, she through on the first clothes she could find from her trunk and ran down to the Gryffindor Common Room to go over the situation with Ron and Harry.

Hermione hadn't really been able to talk to Ron and Harry in months, since last school year to be precise, and she was dying to be able to finally talk to them.

While she was thinking of what she should say to them, after having 'ignored' their letters all summer, her feet lead her to the Fat Lady, a destination that had had to be programmed in them after years of reading on her way back to the dorms.

She climbed inside the portrait hole, after giving the Fat Lady the password, and walked in on a very unexpected scene. The Common Room was empty! Now this was unheard of, for even at the oddest hours of the night, someone was in the room.

She walked around the empty room cautiously, and then traveled up the stairway that led to the dorms. As soon as the common room was out of sight, she heard noises downstairs, and she turned around and went back to the room she had just checked.

A welcome sight reached her as she saw the room filling with all its usual inhabitants. Hermione ran down the last remaining stairs and flung herself at Harry and Ron. The crowd began to cheer when they saw her descend, and she was so happy she started to cry.

"Hermione, what's up? Aren't you happy to finally see us? And we planned this awesome Head Girl party!" Ron asked, unnerved by his friend's sudden change of emotion.

"Ron, this is the first nice thing anyone has done for me all summer, and I guess I'm just overwhelmed," Hermione said through happy tears as her friends crowded around her, wondering what she had been doing and what she planned to do, and what she was going to do about Malfoy.

She shook off most of their questions with ease, but she knew that Ron and Harry could see that she was uncomfortable with their questions. They would let it go for now, but as soon as they were alone they would want answers.

Hermione looked up for a moment, and saw a certain little redhead sneak out through the portrait hole. She looked around and saw that no one else had seen her go, and knowing that this was probably her intent, decided that she needed to go after the little trouble maker.

After telling everyone that she had to leave the party early for some head stuff, Hermione took off down the halls, following the bobbing red hair in front of her. She put an illusion charm on herself so that Ginny wouldn't recognize her, and was then able to follow her at a leisurely pace.

Hermione was just about to catch up to her when she saw another figure approach her first. His robes betrayed him as Slytherin, and he held Ginny's arm and moved her into a darker section of the hall where they proceeded to have a small conversation. Hermione was tempted to intrude, not knowing if Ginny was in danger or if she wanted to be with him. She was stopped, however, when she saw him lean in and kiss her.

Hermione immediately took off down the hall, not wanting to know anymore than she did. She walked back to the head dorm, and thought about how she was going to confront the poor girl.

Malfoy was lounging on one of the plush couches reading a book, and Hermione began sneaking to her room, hoping that he wouldn't notice that she had come in.

"You can't slip away from me," Malfoy said from behind his book. Hermione stopped and walked back over to him.

"And why would you want me now, oh mighty one?" she did a fake bow, "What does my lord want me for?"

"Would you shut up?" Malfoy said with a grimace, "It's time we started your lessons."

"Lessons?"

"Yes, you need to know how to act like a couple, and not just a any old couple you would see on the street, but a proper Malfoy couple," he looked up at her and put his book down, "You need to know what is appropriate and what is not, what will be expected of you, and the image that you need to portray."

"This sounds like a load of garbage. I will act any old way I please, and nobody is going to make me act any different for you."

"Well, you'll have to tell our new teacher that," Malfoy said with a sigh.

"You got a teacher for this! What a stupid waste of money!"

"Not just any teacher my dear, but the one and only Professor Zabini. Oh, by the way, he's expected to be hear in ten minutes and I expect for you to be on your best behavior!" Malfoy said with a sneer.

So what do you think? I know it's been along time, but I had final and all that Jazz. Whoohoo! My longest chappy yet! I know you'll all be proud, after all, you guys were the ones that wanted me to go longer, so here you go!

By the way, Jessi and I are expecting to have a new chapter in our joint fic, Uncertain Roads, and we hope you will enjoy all our fics as much as we enjoy making them!


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione looked up at the door to their head room, and decided that she couldn't stand this anymore, especially if Blaise Zabini was going to be involved in this.

"I'm leaving Malfoy, don't expect me 'til late," she walked over to the door and had her hand on the door knob when Malfoy's spell hit her in the back. It was a stunning spell, so she was there until he decided to move her.

"Do you honestly think I would let you just leave like that? For being the smartest witch to ever enter Hogwarts, or whatever, you are pretty thick, you know?" Malfoy leaned against the door that she had been about to open, a smirk perfectly in place on his face.

"I think it's rather funny that you would turn your back to me as well, you know my character, so why would you do that? Just be lucky I hit you with this and not something worse." He lifted her still body up and leaned it against the couch. By the time he was done arranging her, Zabini had come for their first lesson.

"She didn't like the idea, huh?" Zabini asked while flopping himself on the couch opposite Hermione and Malfoy, "Well, you have to take that spell off her so I can get to work."

Malfoy waved his wand lazily, and Hermione was back to life, and more furious than ever. "I refuse to do anything you ask me to. I will not participate in this stupidity you have the nerve to call a class, and I do not need lessons on how to be a couple!" Hermione yelled, her face turning a bright red.

"Contrary to your belief, in the eyes of the school you have no idea how to be a couple, or even how to be a woman. I mean look at yourself. Your image promotes no self-confidence in yourself, and you are completely disgraceful to yourself!" Zabini remarked in a way that made Hermione's boiling blood overflow.

"You have no right to talk to me like that! Who do you think you are that you can come to MY common room and insult me! You have no idea what I want for myself, because it's not about the image I project, it's about how I feel about myself. I don't care what other people say about me, or how I look to them. I'm completely comfortable with myself, and you sir are dismissed," Hermione said firmly, leaving absolutely no room for argument. Zabini, afraid of what she might do to him stood.

"I'll come back in five, make sure your _fiancé_ is under control," he swept out of the room as gracefully as he could.

"Granger _you_ have no right to insult my friend that I invited over for our benefit. I don't know who _you _think you are, but I thought you had more manners than that. When he comes back I want you to act like the person you think you are. Just because you don't like us doesn't mean that you shouldn't be as gracious to us as you are to others. That's a double standard, isn't it? It's something I do, but something I thought you prided yourself in not doing," he looked away from her, and Hermione sat down once more and waited for Zabini to come back.

He returned five minutes later like he had promised, and this time went straight into his 'first lesson', what they should be able to do in public. This was a subject that Hermione was not comfortable with, especially since they shouldn't have to do anything considering they weren't really together. He had never asked her out or to marry him or anything, and they were going to be married in two days!

"Now, you should always touch each other in public to make it seem like you can't keep your hands off each other. Chaste kisses are acceptable in front of the student body, but you should be found making out sometimes, just so people don't assume this is an act. Hermione I know that you aren't comfortable with this, but I have taken the liberty of getting you new robes and muggle clothing, along with hair tamers and some make up. You are going to become a Malfoy, and as such you need to show incredible self confidence and need to look, well, sexy, and what you're doing now just isn't taking care of it." Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat, this was not going to be like any class she had ever taken before, and she never wanted to do this sort of thing again.

"Draco, there are things you need to work on as well. You need to be able to actually show affection, a thing that I don't think you've ever even shown your mother. You need to make it look like you can't live without Hermione. I've also gone through your clothing, and I'm sorry Draco, but you could use some modifications on the way you dress as well, so I've brought in some new things for you too." Malfoy just shrugged, apparently getting a new wardrobe was old hat for him.

"Now, we're not going to go into how to dress today, you can do that in your own time. We're going to do exactly like I said we were going to do," he winked at them, "To begin, we're going to start with how to touch. You two need to sit next to each other for this lesson, so go ahead and slide over." They both slid slowly to the middle of the couch, not getting any closer than they had to, and both pretending not to notice who they were next to, "Good. Now Draco slowly work your way over to Hermione's lap and grasp her hand in yours," Zabini didn't need to say slowly, both looked slightly nauseated as Draco painfully grasped her hand.

"You both need to loosen up, you look like corpses," Zabini stood up and went behind the couch that Hermione and Draco were sitting on. He began messaging their shoulders with some kind of spell, and Hermione immediately started to relax. She turned to look at Draco, and found that she had never seen him so laid back before.

"Now, lets start at the beginning with out the spell." They released each other's hands, and Draco began to inch his back over to hers again. He grasped her hand firmly in his own, and Hermione was surprised to find that they were both just as relaxed as they had been a moment before.

"I knew you two would be great pupils, you're both so quick to learn! Now that you have that mastered, lets try the hand on the leg. Draco, once again this is you, so lets see what you can do and we'll go from there. I wonder what all those girls would say if they knew that the great Draco Malfoy had to take lessons on how to be intimate with someone?" Zabini had added this in as a tease, but it was a hard blow to Malfoy's male ego. He immediately brushed his hand against her leg and finished by lightly gripping her thigh.

"That was done like a pro Draco, so maybe some of those rumors are true. Maybe we'll have to ask Hermione once you to are hitched. So Hermione, let's see if you really do know how to be a couple. Your first task is to wrap you hand around his arm and end by placing your hand in his." Hermione, not to be out done by Draco did exactly as Zabini had said in one fluid motion.

"You know if I didn't know how much you guys hated each other I would almost say there was an attraction between you too. Now, for the part of the class you've all been waiting for, the kisses!" Zabini was so excited he could hardly contain himself, "We'll start with a nice short little kiss on the lips, I'm sure that this won't be too hard, there's really nothing you need to know how to do to do it, so go for it!"

Hermione couldn't bring herself to look at Malfoy, who she knew was leaning over her to do what the teacher had said. "Hermione, you need to cooperate," Malfoy reminded her, which caused her to look at him. The moment she was facing him he leaned in and closed the distance. Immediately it was over, and Hermione felt so sick she could hardly stand it.

"That was okay enough that I'm going to pass it, but since you, Hermione, was hesitant for following my instructions you can lead off with the making out." Hermione looked at him in horror, but he just waved at her to get on with.

She looked at Draco and saw that his trademark smirk was in place, and felt revolted beyond belief. She straddled him, and his eyebrow rose, "Getting a little kinky now, aren't we?" she silenced him with her kiss. He was surprised by her forwardness, but was able to respond with perfection.

Hermione wasn't surprised that he was good, but she still hated him just as much as ever, she chanted while praying that Zabini would tell them they could stop soon.

Malfoy reached his hand around and grabbed her butt, Hermione rolled her eyes, but unwilling to be out done she placed a hand on his chest and the other she ran through his hair.

"Okay you too, that's enough," Zabini said and they were apart at once. Hermione silently thanked him before remembering that he was the reason why she had had to do that in the first place. She began cursing him into oblivion, and vowed that she would get back at him in whatever way possible.

"I think that's enough for today, but don't forget to practice, and I expect you to do everything that we discussed today. You still have time before lunch to get dressed up and I want to see what we learned at the head table. I'll see you two tomorrow, unless you do what we discussed," Zabini left the common room, and Malfoy turned to face a very red Hermione.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked, he was obviously confused that the bookworm of Hogwarts had been able to do what she had to him. She was better than any other girl he had been with, and he couldn't wait to try that again.

"None of your business Malfoy, and if you don't mind I'm going to go and get ready because I don't ever want to have to have lessons from Zabini again," she stormed into her room and once she saw her new things was filled with despair.

Zabini had sure gotten her new things alright, her new robes were laid against the back of her work table chair, and her new muggle clothing was laying on the bed. She surveyed her new robes and found that they were smaller and shorter than she was used to, and she would have to show a lot more skin than she wanted to. Her new muggle clothes were just the same, tight and short, and she couldn't find her old clothing anywhere.

She entered her private bathroom and found cosmetics and hair things everywhere. She stripped off her clothing and turned on the water for her stall shower. She picked out a soft plushy towel and then climbed in. She was in for an unwelcome surprise when she found that she had new soaps and shampoos too. By the time she got out she smelled like so many flowers she thought she might just gag.

She dried off, and then began trying to fit into the clothes that Zabini had picked out for her. It was a struggle but by the end of it she had them on, and wasn't pleased with her reflection. She looked like those dumb super models on TV, and that wasn't her style. It just got worse when she did her hair. Her usually messy hair do was replaced with tamed curls and shining, bouncy hair.

Hermione had never worn make up in her life, and she was in for an experience. Following the explicit directions that Zabini had left her, she finished her primping and decided to look in the mirror. What awaited her was not Hermione at all but someone else who had high jacked her reflection. Checking the time via her wand, Hermione discovered that if she didn't hurry she was going to be late to lunch.

She left her room and quietly closed the door before turning around to face the other presence she felt in the room. Malfoy was standing by the door, and he looked hot! His blonde hair was loose and a strand softly shadowed his eyes. His new clothing was tight but lose at the same time, and Hermione was disgusted at herself to find that she was attracted to him.

"Well Madame, shall we go to lunch?" Malfoy asked while offering her his arm. Hermione shook her head in bewilderment, but had to accept his arm, and with that they were off the shock the school.

Whoohoo! Yet another chappy done today! And this one is longer than the other! Woot! Woot! So what do you think of my changes, I must say the plot is thickening! Hopefully I'll dish out another chappy today, but if I don't I'll try to get another up within the week!


	6. Author's note

Hey guys, sorry for leaving you like that but I'm BACK!!! Hopefully I'll get in a new chapter this week! Thumbs up for those of you who stuck with me!


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione and Malfoy had gone through the day in a trance, and before long were late to dinner because Hermione had taken so long to get ready, and they stood in front of the heavy wooden doors, neither one wanting to open it.

"Well, are we going to spend all of lunch period standing here or are we going to go in?" asked Malfoy with a sneer on his face. Hermione looked at him with a mixture of surprise and disgust before pulling open the door.

All the tables turned to look at the late-comers, and were shocked to see Hermione and Malfoy. The Hufflepuff table even started to laugh when they continued to stand there.

"This is ridiculous," Hermione said between clenched teeth. She grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the Gryffindor table, sitting with a huff. Malfoy smirked at everyone at the table, then began to eat dinner. Hermione looked helplessly at everyone before doing the same.

"Hermione, I know he's your fiancé, but does he have to sit here?" Ron asked, his face turning beet red with anger and indignation.

"Ron, I want to sit with him," Hermione sighed, knowing that having to act like she liked Malfoy was going to be hard and ridiculous, "I'm getting married to him because I love him."

The entire table stopped eating to look at her and she could hear the whispering of what she had said spreading across the hall. Malfoy turned her face towards his, and she could see a true smile spreading across his face. He pulled her to him and kissed her soundly.

Ron's face paled and the hall went silent. Hermione smiled at the silliness of it all, before getting up and leaving the table. She walked out of the room, Malfoy hurrying behind her.

"That was brilliant!" Malfoy said, betraying true emotion, "I didn't think you would actually go along with it!"

"I would do anything to help Harry," Hermione said, trying to blow him off, "I'm going to my room, I'd thank you to leave me alone." She took off at a run, and could hear Malfoy jogging behind her.

She sprinted into their quarters, and ran into her room and closed the door. Malfoy sighed and walked into his own room.

Hermione screamed as Malfoy walked into her room. "What's wrong with you?! What're you doing in my room?" Malfoy shouted, every bit as upset as she.

Hermione was half dressed, and was clutching her shirt to her naked chest desperately, "You need to get out now," she said, her voice low and daring him to argue.

"What if don't?" his voice just as low as hers.

"Well, I," she backed up as he started coming closer, "You need to leave or I'll report you. We're not married and you have no right!"

He smirked at her before backing up and leaving the room.


End file.
